The present disclosure relates to a coil component.
Recently, in accordance with increasing usage of portable electronic devices, research has been undertaken to extend the lifespans of batteries as long as possible. Several technologies for improving system efficiency and improving battery performance have been actively developed for smartphones and the like. For example, current consumption in batteries has been reduced in accordance with improvements in the performance of semiconductor elements (an application processor (AP), a memory, and the like). The following two technologies have been used in order to improve battery efficiency.
In a first technology, a multiphase converter technology, power inductors used in an output of a converter are connected to each other in parallel to reduce loss at high current and to enable miniaturization of the power inductors. In a second technology, a pulse frequency modulation (PFM) technology, an operating frequency of a converter is slowed or omitted at a low current to reduce loss. The second technology is used in a standby mode of the portable electronic device to reduce loss.
However, the two technologies described above have limitations, in that a circuit must be configured in a relatively complex manner to improve efficiency over an entire band from the low current to the high current.